ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution
Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution is an action-packed, card-based animated series based on the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series. It's also based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Series. It said to also has some elements from Bakugan series, Pokemon Series, Sonic the Hedgehog and Future Card Buddyfight. Synopsis Characters Main Characters *Team Zexal **Evan Hatake (Johnny Yong Bosch) - The Main Protagonist and the "Legendary Duelist". He is legendary for his amazing dueling skills, his accomplishments and actions, and for his personality and attitude. He uses his abilities to fight injustice and protect the peace from all kinds of evil, including his arch-nemesis, Dr. Wright. He has a passion for adventure and loves to battle stronger opponents, as well as a kind-hearted and heroic person to help people. ***ZEXAL (Johnny Yong Bosch and Marc Thompson) - A miraculous force that is the combined power of Evan Hatake and Astral, forging them into a single entity. This power allows the wielder to use Shining Draw, which allows them to create and draw cards. **Astral (Marc Thompson) - The Secondary Protagonist and Evan's spirit mentor/partner. He can only be see by certain people with hidden abilities inside them. **Maxwell "Miles" Rogers (Jacob Ewaniuk) - The Main Deuteragonist and Evan's brother-like friend who pilots Team Zexal's airplane, the "Cyclone". He is also an expert pilot and duel strategist. ***M-Pup (Dee Bradley Baker) - Miles mechanical puppy and technical helper. **Cazz Armstrong (Josh Keaton) - The Main Tritagonist and Evan's best friend who is an expert swordsman. He shows honor and fights like a knight in the heat of battle. ***Blackjack (Adam Harrington) - Cazz's pet black Pegasus who helps him in aerial combat and aerial reconissance. **Shark Unabara (Sean Austin) - A Major Deuteragonist who is a expert Treasure Hunter and one of the surviving members of the Atlantean Race. He is also the guardian of the Master Emerald, an ancient artifact of great power. *Team Dragoon **Ryu Kurosaki (Matthew Mercer) - One of the Protagonists of the series and the heir to the Kurosaki Corps. He is also Evan Hatake's closest friend and rival, and the proud leader of Team Dragoon. ***Orbital 7 (Sean Schemmel) - Ryu's robot partner and a valuable ally to Team Dragoon. **Sora Hayate (Christopher Jacot) - Ryu's best friend and a Blue-Eyes master. He is in High School, despite he is only at the height of 5'0", which usally being called a kid or a shrimp. **Ren Kuchki (Stephanie Sheh) - Ryu's girlfriend and a Cyber Dragon master. **Chad Borne (Jamieson Price) - The powerhouse of Team Dragoon and a Starlight Dragon master. *Team Fairy **Dawn Kurenai (Eileen Stevens) - Evan's childhood friend and love interest, and leader of Team Fairy. She has a crush on Evan since 4th grade and allways want to get his attention and win over his heart by any means. **Serena Unabara (Alyson Leigh Rosenfield) - Shark's younger sister and another surviving Atlantean. She is also Cazz's girlfriend since 5th grade. **Bonnie Rubins (Kiernan Shipka) - A young duelist who is Dawn's second best friend and has a connection with Duel Monster spirits. **Ricky Stone (Sean Schemmel) - Team Fairy's gentle powerhouse who cares about his friends and likes to go fishing. ***Froggy (Dee Bradley Baker) - Ricky's pet frog. *Sho Redfield (Jason Griffith) - Evan's duel mentor and a pro-duelist. *Yoruichi Shida (Janet Varney) - Sally's mentor and Sho's childhood friend (possible love interest). Team Freedom *Princess Sally Alexandra (Karen Strassman) - The princess of the Alexandra Kingdom and Evan's closest friend. She is also Dawn's rival in love since both have a crush on Evan. *JUNE (April Wenchell) - A sentient android who wishes to be more human and later became Sally's best friend. *Patricia Jackson (Ashley Johnson) - A teenage musician and hip-hop dancer who is also a vital member to Team Freedom. *Olivia Newton (Cree Summer) - A reptile collector who likes reptiles and hates any one who hurts or abuses them. Team Fighters *Antoine Price (Troy Baker) - A royal British paige and the leader of Team Fighters. *Susane Price (Stephanie Lemelin) - Antoine's beloved sister and a young British fencer. *Rotor Benson (Ted Lewis) - Team Fighters' Residential Mechanic and Technician, and Miles' best friend. *Sir Charles Hatake (Jeff Bennett) - Evan's passionite uncle and archeologist and historian of Team Fighters, due to his archeological travels around the world. Team Chaotix *Conner Rex (Dan Green) - The head of the Chaotix Agency and its' lead singer. *Toshiro Yujimo (Steve Stanley) - An expert ninja of the Chaotix Agency and its' gutarist. *Megan Harper (Suzy Myers) - A rock collecter of the Chaotix agency and its' drummer. *Benny Bee (Colleen Villard) - The youngest of the agency and a lover of bugs. *Georgia Rose (Brittney Lee Hamilton) - The reserve member of the agency, who is an Ice Master Duelist, and Shark's tomboyish and strong-willed girlfriend. Team Future *Yuma Hagane (Eli Jay) - A young duelist who came from the distant future to learn about Evan and his friends and how to create a better future through peace. He has a strong sense of justice to correct the mistakes of the past to uphold peace, though he can be naive and immature in some circumstances. **ZEXAR (Eli Jay and Gregg Abbey) - The combined power of Yuma and Astrin just like ZEXAL and ZEXO. *Astrin (Gregg Abbey) - Yuma's spirit partner and Astral's great-grandson. *Talia Amano (Emily Jenness) - The princess of Sol Dimension and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She took her jobs so seriously that she had to work alone, but after spending time with Evan, Ryu, Bonnie and their friends, she learns the value of friendship and trust and decides to help her friends in difficult situations. *Max Wilson (Tara Strong) - A young mechanic and Yuma's best friend. *Katie Rubins (Eileen Stevens) - A young gem collector and Talia's best friend. She is also the future daughter of Bonnie Rubins. The Babylon Rouges/Team Babylon *Jet Babylon (Jason Griffith) - The fearless leader of the next generation of the Babylon Rouges and Evan and Astral's rival in speed. *Wave Paterson (Bella Hudson) - The tech-wiz and inventor of Team Babylon. *Boomer Ariel (David Reale) - The expert pilot of the Babylon Rouges who flies their ship. *Storm Falconner (Travis Willingham) - The muscle of the Babylon Rouges. *Breeze Shen (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - The stealth specialist of the Babylon Rouges. G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) *Commander Sky (David Kaye) - The commander of G.U.N. *Abigail Foster (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - A G.U.N. agent who is best friends with teenage jewel thief May Brooks. *Sgt. Ben Hauser (Dan Green) - The sergeant of G.U.N. forces and Aero's handler. *Dr. Cornelius Robinson (Jeffery Combs) - The chief scientist and doctor of the G.U.N. forces. *Team Dark **Aero Hatake (Kirk Thornton) - The ultimate lifeform of the Space Colony ARK and the second arch-rival of Evan Hatake. ***ZEXO (Kirk Thornton and Marc Thompson) - The combined form of Aero and Estro, just like ZEXAL's combined form of Evan and Astral. **Estro (Marc Thompson) - Aero's spirit partner, the empowered life form of the Space Colony ARK and the second arch-rival of Astral. **May Brooks (Karen Strassman) - An expert jewel thief and part-time agent of G.U.N. **Dan Abarai (Cassandra Morris) - A master marksman that relies on Western tactics and full-time agent of G.U.N. **W-123 Omega (Vic Migonga) - A robot from the W-100 series and the strongest one. *Various G.U.N. Soldiers Duel Monster Spirits *Ancient Fairy Dragon (Veronica Taylor) - The leader of the Spirits and Bonnie's ace monster in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels. *Regulus (Dan Green) *Torunka (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Little Fairy (Colleen Villard) *Key Mace #1 *Key Mace #2 *Key Mace #3 World Racing Grand Prix Duelists *Team Unicorn **Jean (Wayne Grayson) - The leader of Team Unicorn and a master Duel strategist. **Andre (Darren Dunstan) - The second-in-command of Team Unicorn and a strong powerhouse. **Breo (Tom Wayland) - The cunning tactician of Team Unicorn. **Marcus (Bumper Robinson) - The fast attacker of Team Unicorn. *Team Oktober **Alexi (Jason Griffith) - The strategic leader of Team Oktober. **Lerra (Michelle Ruff) **Reznov (Jason Spisak) **Dania (Elise Gatein) *Team Excalibur **Leonardo Conzern (Shawn Meunier) - The proudful leader of Team Excalibur and the heir to the Conzern throne and fortune. **Whales (Scott Gorman) - The second-in-command of Team Excalibur and Sophie's partner in battle. **Sophie (Karen Strassman) - The female member of Team Excalibur and Whale's partner in battle. **Klaus (Marc Thompson) - The powerhouse of Team Excalibur and was nicknamed the "Axe of Destruction" for being the most toughest power duelist in the whole world. *Team Ragnarok **Halldor (Ted Lewis) - The leader of Team Ragnarok and the owner of "Odin, Father of the Asier" god card. **Dragan (David Wills) - The second-in-command and powerhouse of Team Ragnarok and the owner of "Thor, Lord of the Asier" god card. **Broder (Marc Thompson) - The trickster of Team Ragnarok and the owner of "Loki, Lord of the Asier" god card. **Fabia (Stephanie Mills) - The swordsmaster of Team Ragnarok and the owner of "Heimdall, Guardian of the Aesir" god card. Supporting Characters *Hatake Family **Yugi Hatake/YugiKnight (Sean Schemmel) - Evan's long-lost father who took the identity of a masked vigilante known as the "YugiKnight". **Mira Hatake (Laura Bailey-Willingham) - Evan Hatake's long-lost mother and beautiful wife of Yugi Hatake. **Haru Hatake (Kathyrn Cahill) - Evan's grandmother and Yugi's mother. **Kari Hatake (Janice Kawaye) - Evan's older and kind-hearted sister. **Yuzu Hatake (Kate Higgins) - Evan's younger and tomboyish sister. She also has a crush on Sora Hayate, but tries on not to admit it. **Lillyboy/Lilly (Colleen Villard) - The Hatake's robot helper and Orbital's love interest. **Riley (Dee Bradley Baker) - Evan's pet German Shepherd. *Yu-Gi-Oh! Middle School **Summer (Rebecca Soler) **Holly (Veronica Taylor) **Spencer (Jason Griffith) **Danny (Derek Stephen Prince) **Mimi (Elise Gatein) **Raph (Jason Biggs) **Lev (Alexander Polinsky) **Kathy (Bella Hudson) **Mr. Takashi Kay (Darren Dunstan) *Yu-Gi-Oh! High School **Tom (James Arnold Taylor) **Sarah (Rebecca Soler) **Zach (Jermey Shada) **Rosabelle (Kate Higgins) *Kurosaki Corps **Clair Kurosaki (Eva Christensen) - Ryu's older sister and a Dragon master. **Mokuba Kurosaki (Bella Hudson) - Ryu's younger brother and executive assistant of the Kurosaki Corps. *Daisy Rubins (Rebecca Handler) - Bonnie's mother. *Master Ventus (Hoon Lee) - The Legendary Duel Master and mentor to Yugi and his son, Evan. **Kaze (Sean Schemmel) - Master Ventus' prized student and a master Samurai. Also Toshiro's sensei. *Rosa Garcia (Nicole Sullivan) - The news reporter of Yu-Gi-Oh! City. *Dueling DJ (Dan Petronijevic) - The announcer of all Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels. *Director Timothy "Tim" Osborn (Daran Norris) - The director of Yu-Gi-Oh! City who wants all countries to have equal rights and equal freedom. **Lazar (Marc Thompson) - The vice director of Yu-Gi-Oh! City and a partner in Director Tim Osborn. **Carly Dubios (Carrie Keranen) - The executive assistant of Tim Osborn. *Professor Lumina Caswell (Kath Souice) - The professor of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Research Center that studies all kinds of science. **Dr. Kendell Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) - Prof. Lumina's lab assistant. *Nurse Sue (Bella Hudson) - The nurse at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Hospital. *Alenna Alexandra (April Winchell) - Sally's mother. *King Elias Alexander (Sam Riegel) - Sally's older brother and the king of the Kingdom of Alexander. *Wanda Rogers (Jodi Benson) - Miles' mother. *Rosa Kurenai (Eileen Stevens) - Dawn's mother. *Keno Kahn (Keone Young) - The king of a small ape village. *Professor Gerald Magnus (Mike Pollock) - Dr. Wright's grandfather and one of the most brilliant scientists in the universe. *Maria Magnus (Hynden Walch) - Aero and Estro's best friend 50 years ago before her death at the hands of G.U.N. agents. *Princess Elise the Second (Lacey Chalbert) - The current monarch of Soleanna and the vessel to hold the Flames of Disaster, Iblis. *Poseidon (Corey Burton) - The God of the Seas and Horses and one of the Twelve Olympian Gods. He is also Shark, Shun and Serena Unabara's birth father. *Tyler Pedro (Brent Spiner) - The owner of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Circus. **Mr. Mario Bingo (J.B. Blanc) Other Characters and Duelists *Tetsuya (Scott McCord) - A duelist who battles unfairly and thinks that friendship and bonds are useless. *Cameron Clix (Ted Lewis) - A photograher duelist. *Charlie McCarthy (Gary Mack) - A duelist who relies on luck and is Kari's boyfriend. *Coby Callum (Michael Sinterniklaas) - A construction worker duelist. *Tommy Tomato (Dan Green) - A vegetable duelist. *Pip (Tara Strong) - A dog person duelist. *Nelson Stark/The Sparrow (Wayne Grayson) - A young duelist who protects people during the night as the "Sparrow". *Tara Stark (Bella Hudson) - Nelson's mother. *Edgar Loomer (John DiMaggio) - A truck driver duelist. *Hunter Pace (Marc Thompson) - A hot-headed D-Gear duelist and the most toughest one alongside the Babylon Rouges. *Damon Knox (Troy Baker) - A pro-wrestling duelist. Antagonists Wright Empire *Doctor Ivo "Wright" Magnus (Mike Pollock) - The Primary Antagonist of the series and the arch-enemy of Evan Hatake and Astral. His goal is to conquer the world and create his own empire, "Wright-Land", though his plans were countlessly foiled by Evan, Astral and their friends. *Doctor Wright Nega (Mike Pollock) - One of the Major Antagonists and the arch-enemy of Yuma Hagane and Astrin. *Team Barian (Tier 1) **Task Masuko (Ryan Cooley) - The Main Anti-Hero of the series and the first arch-rival of Evan Hatake and his spirit partner Astral. **Shun Unabara (Jason Griffith) - A surviving Atlantean and the older brother of Shark (also his arch-rival) and Serena Unabara. **Tony Navy (Wayne Grayson) - A royal knight and the arch-rival of Cazz Armstrong. **Jenny Spears (Bella Hudson) - An ice princess and Serena's arch-rival. *Team Barian (Tier 2) **Chris Draguun (Sean Schemmel) - A Dragon Tamer and Ryu's arch-rival. **Ian Nikolai (Marc Thompson) - A russian powerhouse and Chad's arch-rival. **Rick Reynolds (Anthony Salerno) - A master boxer and Sora's arch-rival. **Tara West (Tara Strong) - A serpent master and Ren's arch-rival. *Bocoe (Kirk Thornton) - Dr. Wright's assistant. *Decoe (Wally Wingert) - Bocoe's partner who speaks in various accents. *Bokkun (Andrew Rannells) - Dr. Wright's messenger. *W-106 Eta (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - A highly skilled W-100 Series robot and Theta's twin sister. *W-107 Theta (Vanessa Marshall) - Eta's twin sister. *Dr. Wright's Foot Soldiers, Robots and Vehicles **Wright Soldiers - Dr. Wright's duel minions. **W-1001 Wright Pawns - Dr. Wright's robot minions. **Wright Bandiks - Dr. Wright's robotic animal minions. **Wright Gunners **Wright Fighters **Wright Chasers **Wright Hawk **Wright Cerberus **Wright Genesis **Wright Emperor **Wright Beetle **Wright Wyvern **Wright Lancer **Wright Dragoon **Wright Magnus **Helios **Drillworm **Aero Chaser **ZERO **Ring Master **Razormantis **Wrightnaught **Death-Block I **Death-Block II Team Metal *Metal Evan (Mark Oliver) - The Secondary Antagonist and the metal doppelganger of Evan Hatake. His sole purpose is to defeat Evan and prove that he is the one, true Evan Hatake. *Metal Miles (Jacob Ewaniuk) - The metal doppelganger of Miles Rogers. *Mecha Cazz (Josh Keaton) - The metal doppelganger of Cazz Armstrong. *Metal Shark (Sean Austin) - The metal doppelganger of Shark Unabara. The Black Arms *Black Doom (Sean Schemmel) - The biological father and arch-enemy of Aero Hatake and Estro, and the Main Antagonist of the first-half of Season 3. Also the leader of the Black Arms. He the oldest member of his alien species over 2000 yrs old. The Black Arms are Black Doom's own spawn and appear to operate with an insect-like hive intelligence, seemingly preventing any attempts to challenge Black Doom for rulership. **Doom's Eye (Jim Cummings) - Black Doom's spy. *Black Northidax (Steven Blum) - Black Doom's second-in-command who questions Aero and Estro about their past. *Black Gore (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Black Doom's fierce general of the Black Arms and has the appearence of a Black Oak, except he has four arms, covered in armor and more enhanced. *Black Ture (Liam O'Brien) - Black Doom's lieutenant and has a grudge against Dan Abarai and Cazz Armstrong. *Black Reapa (Matt Hoverman) - Black Doom's scientist who studies Aero and Estro's capabilities. *Black Arms Army **Black Warriors - Black Doom's soldiers. **Black Oaks **Black Leehes **Black Hounds **Black Hawks **Black Bulls Team Archlight *Byron Archlight/Tron Archlight (Sebastian Arucles) - The leader/father of Team Archlight and the Tertiary Antagonist of the series. *Quinton Archlight (Ted Lewis) - The oldest son of Team Archlight. *Quattro Archlight (Darren Dunstan) - The second oldest son of Team Archlight. *Trey Archlight (Wayne Grayson) - The youngest son of Team Archlight. Team Bandits *Tooth (Chris Cox) - A minor Antagonist of the series who is the leader of Team Bandits and a treasure hunter who hunts and sells the most rarest treasure items to the black market for money. He even hates duelist who duel for fun and believes that bonds are just a joke. *Nail (Ben Diskin) - The cool-headed member of Team Bandits. *Volt (Steven Blum) - The muscle of Team Bandits. *Fiona (Jennifer Hale) - The female member of Team Bandits and likes bad boys such as Tooth and Scourge. Supression Squad *Scourge Hatake/Evil Evan (Scott Menville) - The dark counterpart of Evan Hatake. *Number 96/Dark Astral (Marc Thompson) - The dark counterpart of Astral and the "Dark Number". *Maxwell Rogers/Anti-Miles (David Reenze) - The dark counterpart of Miles Rogers. *Curtis Armstrong/Anti-Cazz (Troy Baker) - The dark counterpart of Cazz Armstrong. *Rose the Rascal (Lisa Ortiz) - The dark and savage counterpart of Dawn Kurenai. Team Hunter *Xhadien/Hunter X (Travis Willingham) - The leader of Team Hunter and the Main Antagonist of Season 5. He is the world's most dangerous bounty hunter who steals the most rarest of duel cards to the black market for money and now has his sights on Evan and Astral ever since he became a world-class hero for defeating the Water Demi-god, Chaos. He is a highly skilled and experienced hunter with acrobatics and strategic planning, wearing armored gauntlets w/ merged hand energy claws and a protective short-sleeved body armor which can withstand any attacks from any attack, and also wields a tattered cape. His primary weapon is the Dark Sword, an mechanical saber filled with dark energy and his secondary weapon is an extendable Bo staff which is also used as a lightning rod. *Spector/Hunter S (Andrew Jackson) - Xhadien's brother and Team Hunter's second-in-command. *Thaddues/Hunter T (Paul St. Peter) - Xhadien's older brother. He is in charge of Hunting equipment and Duel disks for Team Hunter. *Allden/Hunter A (Mark Diraison) - Xhaiden's third brother and a dueling psychopath. *Ramonio/Hunter R (Jason Griffith) - Xhadien's fourth and cool-headed brother. *Velvett/Hunter V (Rebecca Soler) - Xhaiden's sister. She is mostly close with her sister, Hunter J, along with the twins, Hunter K and G. *The Deadly Damsels - A duo of twin Yu-Gi-Oh! hunters. They are very close to their older sisters, Hunter V and Hunter J. **Kayella/Hunter K (Bella Hudson) - Kayella is Gabriella's twin sister. **Gabriella/Hunter G (Stephanie Sheh) - Gabriella is Kayella's twin sister. *Dr. Zyrus (Liam O'Brien) - Xhaiden's fith brother who is Team Hunter's Chief Scientist and a brilliant genius. *Malerie/Hunter M (Caren Lyn Tackett) - Xhaiden's fourth sister with a cold-heart who likes to be in the cold. She is also known as the "Ice Witch". *Claudia/Hunter C (Vanessa Marshall) - Xhaiden's fith sister. Claudia is an arrogant, fasionable, loyal, formal woman. *W-103 Delta (Troy Baker) - A W-100 series prototype that went out of control 20 years ago and was shut down. Later, Hunter S and Dr. Zyrus later reactivated him and later became field leader of the Hunt-Bots. *W-110 Psi (Laura Bailey-Willingham) - A female W-100 series robot. *W-117 Sigma (Clancy Brown) - A W-100 robot and Team Hunter's "Favorite Assassin". *Team Hunter's Foot Soldiers, Robots and Vehicles **Team Hunter Soldiers - Hunter X's minions. **Team Hunter Technicians **Team Hunter Genetics **Hunt-Bots **Hunt-Fighters **Hunt-Chasers **Hunt-Mechs Other Villains *Chaos - The water Demi-God of Destruction and the Main Antagonist of the first-half of Season 2 who was an ancient water creature that rivaled the power of the Sea God, Poseidon. *Biolizard - The prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform and the Main Antagonist of the second-half of Season 2. *Marcus "Rhino" Rogoul (Clancy Brown) - One of the major Antagonists who is a Crime Boss and only duels with power. He has even hired duel gangs (such as the Dreadnoks and Team Bandits) to help him in his crime conquest. *Marko Naugus/Ixis Naugus (Michael Bell) - A major Antagonist who is a powerful and elderly wizard that seeks to gain the throne of the Kingdom of Alexander. *Jenna/Hunter J (Sonny Dey) - An international Bounty Hunter who steals rare and ultra-rare duel cards and sell them to the black market. *Maximillian Alexander (Tim Curry) - Sally's father and the former King of the Alexander Kingdom. *Babylon Guardian (John DiMaggio) - The guardian of Babylon Garden. *SCR-HD - The Main Antagonist of the first-half of Season 4 and the leader of SCR-GP robots developed by MeteoTech. *SCR-GP - A series of robots made by MeteoTech and the Secondary Antagonist of the first-half of Season 4. *W-100 Alpha (Corey Burton) - The first of the W-100 series and the strongest one, next to W-123 Omega. *W-101 Beta (Andrew Rannells) *W-102 Gamma (Richard McGonagle) - A W-100 series robot who is bad at first and followed all of Dr. Wright's orders, but during a few encounters with Dawn Kurenai and Bonnie Rubins as well as the little bird they're protecting, it has a change of heart. *W-104 Epsilon (Tom Wayland) *The Dreadnoks - A gang of dueling mercenaries who help Marcus "Mammoth" Mogul in his criminal campaign. **Zartan (John DiMaggio) - The Dreadnoks' Leader and a high-class mercenary for hire. **Zandar (Patrick Stuart) - The Dreadnok's second-in-command and Zartan's older brother. **Zarana (Jennifer Hale) **Torch (Crispin Freeman) **Buzzer (Armin Shimmerman) **Road Pig (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Wild Goose (Kari Wahlgren) **Ripper (Steven Blum) **Pythona (Vanessa Marshall) **Machete (Travis Willingham) *Solaris - The Sun God of Soleanna and a super-dimensional entity that controls all of time, including the past, present and future. Also the main Antagonist of the second-half of Season 3. **Iblis - The "Flames of Disaster" and one of the halves of Solaris. **Mephilis the Dark (Travis Willingham) - The "Black Shadow" and the other half of Solaris. **Ellis the Demon (Patrick Setiz) - A black spawn created by Mephilis and also nicknamed the "Red Demon of Chaos". Locations Yu-Gi-Oh! City *Hatake District *Main Road *Federal Road *Blue Hill Alley *Blue-Eyes Coffee *Red-Eyes Restaurant *Yu-Gi-Oh! Research Center *Yu-Gi-Oh! Middle School *Yu-Gi-Oh! High School *Yu-Gi-Oh! Hospital *Yu-Gi-Oh! Circus Metropolis *Main City Alexander Kingdom *Alexander Castle *Knothole Village North Island *Green Hill *Windy Mill South Island *Chemical Plant East Island *Sky Sanctuary West Island *Seaside Hill *Tropical Jungle Future City *Main Highway *Tunnel Road Crisis City *Main District *Iblis Core Sol Dimension * Ventus' Battle Dojo *Dojo Hall *Dojo Garden Atlantis *Poseidon's Throne *Outside City Duel Monsters Spirit World *Spirit World Castle *Spirit World Garden Wright HQ *Entrance *Main Hall *Training Room *Wright's Quarters *Final Fortress Wright Battleship Armada *Main Deck *Command Deck GUN HQ *Commander's Room *Mess Hall *Training Room World Racing Grand Prix Stadium * MeteoTech * Crimson Tower *Command Center Ryker's Island *Prison 47 Space Colony ARK *Control Room *Test Chamber Soleanna *Soleanna City *Kingdom Valley *Wave Ocean Babylon Garden *Babylon Garden *Astral Babylon *Mobius Strip Xhadien's Air Ship *Command Deck *Main Deck *Training Deck *Flight Deck *Research Lab Hunter Island *Beachside *Base Entrance *Labratory Earth's Core * Items *Capsule Contents *Chaos Emeralds *Duel Gazers *Duel Disks *Holograhic Computers *Master Emerald *Sol Emeralds Duel-Gear Board Duel-Gear *Astrin Wave (Astrin's) *Astral Star (Astral's) *Beginner *Black Shot (Aero's) *Blue Scale (Sora's) *Blue Shark (Shark's) *Cyber Wire (Ren's) *Estro Shot (Estro's) *Explosion *Fastest *Galaxy Fang (Ryu's) *Gambler *Green Tail (Miles') *Holy Star (Tony's) *Ice Fist (Georgia's) *Ice Shard (Serena's) *Legend *Metal Star (Metal Evan's) *Red Sword (Cazz's) *Pink Rose (Dawn's) *Potential *Professional *Psychic Wave (Yuma's) *Sea Trident (Shun's) *Smile (Bonnie's) *Temptation (May's) *Type-Bo (Boomer's) *Type-Br (Breeze's) *Type-J (Jet's) *Type-S (Storm's) *Type-W (Wave's) *Umbral Horror (Task's) *West Bullet (Dan's) *White Feather (Jenny's) *Wild Star (Scourge's) *X-Cross (Hunter X's) *Yellow Star (Evan's) *Yellow Star II (Evan's) Bike Duel-Gear *Advantage P *Cover P *Dimension Rock (Chad's) *Fortress *Fossil-Fueled (Conner's) *Hang-On *Reserve Tank *W-Rider (Dr. Wright's) Skate Duel-Gear *Advantage S *Cover S *Rail Linker *Shinobi Air Ride Duel-Gear *Advantage F *Cover F *Kunoichi Gear Parts *Air Gauge Up *Air Plus *Air Ride *Air Saver *All-Around *Attack Gauge Up *Base Status Up *Big Air *Bike *Cornering Up *Durability Up *Extra Air *Extra Attack *Grind *Invisible *Item Lock: Air *Item Lock: Rings *Max Speed Up *Parts Lock *Rapid Dash *Rapid Stream *Ring Cap Up *Ring Magnet *Start Speed Up *Tank *Trick Boost Dueling Awakening Modes *Evan Hatake (Astral Mode, Super Astral Mode, Sage Mode) *ZEXAL (ZEXAL II, ZEXAL III) *Miles Rogers (Techno Mode) *Cazz Armstrong (X-Calibur Mode) *Shark Unabara (Atlantean Mode, Sea Demigod Mode) *Ryu Kurosaki (Galaxy Mode, Super Galaxy Mode) *Sora Hayate (Blue-Eyes Mode) *Ren Kuchki (Cyber Mode) *Chad Borne (Dimension Mode) *Dawn Kurenai (Angel Mode, Goddess Mode) *Serena Unabara (Ice Mode) *Bonnie (Fairy Mode) *Sho Redfield (Future Tech Mode) *Yoruichi Shida (Amazon Mode) *Princess Sally Alexandra (Garden Mode, Naturia Mode) *JUNE (Android Mode) *Antoine Price (British Knight Mode) *Susane Price (Psychic Mode) *Sir Charles Hatake (Sir Knight Mode) *Conner Dino (Jurrasic Mode) *Toshiro Yujimo (Shinobi Mode, Samurai Mode) *Georgia Rose (Ice Master Mode) *Yuma Hagane (Cosmic Mode, Quasar Mode) *ZEXAR (ZEXAR II) *Talia Amano (Black Rose Mode) *Jet Babylon (Babylon Mode, Hyperspeed Mode) *Wave Paterson (Babylon Mode) *Boomer Ariel (Babylon Mode) *Storm Falconner (Babylon Mode) *Breeze Shen (Babylon Mode) *Commander Sky (G.U.N. Commander Mode) *Aero Hatake (Utopian Mode, Utopia Ray Mode) *ZEXO (ZEXO II) *May Brooks (Ghost Mode) *Dan Abarai (Western Mode) *Jean (Lightning Mode) *Andre (Thunder Mode) *Leornardo Conzern (Excalibur Mode) *Halldor (Nordic Ascendant Mode) *Dragan (Nordic Beast Mode) *Broder (Nordic Alfar Mode) *Fabia (Nordic Champion Mode) *Yugi Hatake (Blue Flash Mode, Sage Mode) *Mira Hatake (Reb Habenero Mode) *Clair Kurosaki (Dragon Master Mode) *Master Ventus (Sage Mode) *Kaze (Samurai Master Mode) *King Elias Alexander (Alexander King Mode) *Keno Kahn (Ape King Mode) *Tyler Pedro (Entertaiment Mode) *Nelson Stark (Sparrow Mode) *Doctor Wright (Wright IQ Mode) *Wright Nega (Wright Nega IQ Mode) *Task Masuko (Barian Mode, Super Barian Mode) *Shun Unabara (Barian Mode, Atlantean Mode) *Tony Navy (Barian Mode) *Jenny Spears (Barian Mode) *Chris Draguun (Barian Mode) *Ian Nikolai (Barain Mode) *Rick Reynolds (Barian Mode) *Tara West (Barian Mode) *Metal Evan (Neo Metal Evan) *Black Doom (Devil Doom) *Tron Archlight (Crest Mode, Chaos Crest Mode) *Quinton Archlight (Crest Mode) *Quattro Archlight (Crest Mode) *Trey Archlight (Crest Mode) *Tooth (Bandit Mode) *Scourge Hatake (Dark Astral Mode, Hollow Astral Mode) *Dark ZEXAL (Dark ZEXAL II) *Number 96 (Super Number 96) *Hunter X (Bounty Hunter Mode, Dark Aura Mode) *Hunter S (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter T (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter A (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter R (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter V (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter K (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter G (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter M (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Hunter C (Bounty Hunter Mode) *W-103 (Proto-Android Mode) *Rhino Rogoul (Crime Lord Mode) *Ixis Naugus (Psyonic Mode) *Chaos (Semi-Perfect Chaos, Perfect Chaos Avatar) *Biolizard (Finalhazard) *SCR-HD (Master Core: ABIS) *Hunter J (Bounty Hunter Mode) *Zartan (Dreadnok Mode) *Zandar (Dreadnok Mode) *Zarana (Dreadnok Mode) *Torch (Dreadnok Mode) *Buzzer (Dreadnok Mode) *Road Pig (Dreadnok Mode) *Wild Goose (Dreadnok Mode) *Ripper (Dreadnok Mode) *Pythona (Dreadnok Mode) *Machete (Dreadnok Mode) *Iblis Avatar (Iblis Avatar: Version 2) *Mephilis the Dark (Chaos Mephilis, Solaris Avatar) *Ellis the Demon (Dark Ellis) Story Arcs *Beginning Arc *Chaos Arc *Aero and Estro Arc *Heroes Arc *Sol Arc *Black Arms Arc *Riders Arc *Soleanna Arc *Solaris Arc *Rivals Arc *Team Hunter Arc *Dark Gaia Arc Episodes List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution Episodes Character Decks *Evan Hatake - Syllable/Gagaga/Dododo/Zubaba/Dododo/Utopia/Anti-Xyz *Astral - Evan's Decks *ZEXAL - Evan and Astral's Decks *Miles Rogers - Wind-Up *Cazz Armstrong - X-Saber/XX-Saber/Warrior (Type)/Beast-Warrior *Shark Unabara - WATER/Shark *Ryu Kurosaki - Photon/Galaxy *Sora Hayate - Blue-Eyes/Dragon *Ren Kuchki - Cyber/Cyber Dragon *Chad Borne - Starlight *Dawn Kurenai - Fairy/The Agent/LIGHT *Serena Unabara - WATER/Winged Beast/Ice *Bonnie - Fairy/Plant/Beast/LIGHT *Ricky Stone - Frog/Aqua *Princess Sally Alexandra - Naturia/EARTH/Plant/Beast *Yuma Hagane - Synchron/Warrior (Archtype)/Machine/Stardust *Talia Amano - Rose/Plant *Aero Hatake - Utopia/LIGHT *May Brooks - Ghostrick/Fiend/Zombie/Beast/DARK *Dan Abarai - Western New Archtypes *Army *Black Arms *Gale *G.U.N. *LZW (Legendary ZEXAL Weapon) *Majestic *Quickdraw *Rockstone *Rush *Sargasso *Starlight *Utopian *War Hero *Werewolf *Wright *Zodiac New Cards List of New Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards Music *Against the World *All Hail! Aero! *Believe In Myself *Believe In Nexus *Team Chaotix (Song) *Catch Me If You Can *Change *Closer *Dark Number *Dear My Friend *Destroy Evan! *Dragon Masters *Dreams of an Absolution *Dualism of Mirrors *Endless Possibilities *Enter Scourge *Escape from the City *Fasest Mam Alive *Follow Me *Free *Go All The Way! *Going My Way *Gotta Go Fast *High Flying Groove *His World *Hope *Hyperdrive *I Am... All of Me *It Doesn't Matter *Knight of the Wind *Lazy Days *Live and Learn *Masterpiece *My Destiny *My Sweet Passion *Never Turn Back *Open Your Heart *Open Your Mind *Raisin' Me Up *Reach for the Stars *Right There, Ride On *Sonic Boom *Speak with Your Heart *Street Fighter (Ryu's Theme) *Take A Chance *The Tears of Sorrow *This Machine *Throw It All Away *Un-Gravitify *Unknown to M.E. *Vela Nova *Waking Up *We Can *What I'm Made Of... *Wonder Wings *W.R.I.G.H.T. *Yu-Gi-Oh! Riders *Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Specials Movies Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution Movie 1 Video Games Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution: Tag Force EX Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution: The Arabian Nights Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution: The Black Knight Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution, Naruto, Sonic and Capcom All-Stars Racing Crew Production * Trivia * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Superheroes Category:Vortexx